


Raven's Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mytho contemplates his beloved.  For dormouse_in_tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven's Daughter

When Mytho thought of Rue, it was in terms of black, shadows, darkness: black swan, raven's daughter, light's slaughter. But--

She was sleeping, laying on her side, knees tucked in, one arm outflung. And her skin was pale, so pale. Mytho got up and drew back the curtain. Outside it was snowing, knife-bright.

He returned to the bed and kissed a trail across Rue's brow, slantwise across the bridge of her nose, ending at her lips. She was snow, she was storm, she was winter's seductive breath, and she was his.


End file.
